


When Worlds Collide

by uniquecellest



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Winx Club
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Flora and Musa have a relaxed year after defeating Gaia, I refuse to believe that Jason and Piper are done, Jason Flora Nico Hazel and Thalia remain the only children of the Big Three, M/M, Multi, Now Ouranos is threatening that life, Only under the Winx tag though, Sorry just upset with canon right now, Then Alfea happened, They did break up in this but got back together, Trials Of Apollo doesn't happen, Under my username Villain Princess, and that Jason is going to remain dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Five demigods are missing, the children of the Big Three. They disappeared into the sky to fight Ouranos and keep him from awaking. Now Musa, grandchild of Athena, is going on her own quest to find them. Without a prophecy, but what happens when her and Flora's lives from Alfea start mixing with their demigod lives? Is Ouranos still waking? Does he have captives? And what will the Winx and Specialists have to say about all of this? Only fate will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

Musa closes her suitcase in her dark Alfea room. She has been looking forward to her third year but has decided to leave. It is not going to be the same without Flora and she can’t be around all of her friends, including their boyfriends, and pretend that she has no idea why Flora is not at Alfea this year, why she unexpectedly left.

“Musa, are you sure about this?” Ms. Faragonda wonders as she stands a few feet behind Musa, watching her pack.

Musa turns to look at her headmistress. “I am.” Musa’s voice is stern, a bit shaky as she thinks about not returning and seeing her friends, but not seeing Flora with them is going to hurt more.

“Saladin wants to know what he should tell Helia,”

“I have no idea.”

“Don’t be to hard on yourself, even for a grandchild of Athena, it is alright what not to do or say in many situtations. With Flora and the other children of the Big Three missing, I know that Chiron and you are going to want nearly every half-blood and descendant looking for the five of them. And I know that you want to be on the front lines looking for them as well.”

“Thanks Ms. F.”

Musa walks passed her and goes for the door to the balcony, opening it when she hears Ms. Faragonda call out her name.

“Don’t worry about being held back or anything for the year, the challenge is to earn your enchantix to pass the entire year. You and Flora already have yours so when you return you can just go on ahead.”

Musa smiles a thanks, not having the energy within her to say it. She knows if she does it will only bring back the memories of losing Flora, Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel, making them all fresh in her mind.

Closing the door Musa stands on the balcony overlooking the front of the school that she has been able to call home for the last couple of years. Placing her suitcase down she shouts “Enchantix!” and transforms. Once in her fairy form Musa picks up her suitcase and starts flying towards Camp Half-Blood, hoping that when she arrives Chiron will have some news for her. All she really knows is that after defeating Gaia when they were twelve, Flora and Musa had a mostly relaxing year in which Flora was asked to attend school in New Rome and to become a Hunter of Artemis. She knows that Flora was still thinking about it last summer when it was discovered that Ouranos was awakening. Flora nearly chose to stay at Camp Half-Blood or going to New Rome so she could keep an eye on the situation, but since Jason is technically a year behind her in school he informed her that he would keep an eye on it until he chose where to go to school.

So she and Flora started their first year at Alfea. Musa had been unsure of how quick Ouranos was waking until she and Flora (along with Stella and Tecna) got swept up in that tornado by Stormy, when Flora went to the top Musa knew the situation must have been bad, demigods don’t usually get caught up that quickly in tornados, much less a daughter of Poseidon. When they got to Camp that year they found that Ouranos was not fully awake but could still manipulate things just like Gaia could.

Earlier this summer, everyone heading home Musa and Flora went back to Camp to figure out how to stop Ouranos. Somehow he was able to get a hold of Flora, Nico, Hazel, Jason, and Thalia. All five were at Camp Half-Blood, asleep is when he took them. Musa found out she had to go back to Realix. All five were there giving their energy to awake the sky. Flora was in the center, in her enchantix, hands raised above her head as her cousins pushed their demigod powers into her and she pushed all five of their powers up into the sky.

Will, Piper, Frank went for their respective partners, while Musa went for her two childhood best friends. Artemis wanted to go but she was one of the few goddesses and gods who could keep the portal to realix open, not to mention that she was also helping in seeing if Ouranos was fully awake or not.

Once in Realix, everything seemed to become a blur. Piper, Will, and Frank were able to snap Jason, Nico, and Hazel out of whatever spell they were under. It took Musa awhile to get Thalia and Flora, one being the Lieutenant of Artemis and the other being an enchantix demigod child of Poseidon who also happens to be the fairy of nature. She used a sound blast to knock them out and then used her fairy dust to snap them out of it. It helped only halfway, after she had them on the ground she asked to think of their lives and what happened.

Thalia being a tree then becoming an immortal, Flora going on the quest to recover Zeus’s bolt when they were seven, the sea of monsters, holding the sky, the labyrinth, then finally fighting Kronos at age eleven and saving not only the gods and demigods but also the entire magic dimension, then fighting Gaia the following year. Going to Alfea and meeting their friends in their first year, then finally their most recent year. The most packed one yet, in Musa’s opinion.

That brought them back, after that the five demigod children of the Big Three worked together to defeat Ouranos. Hazel and Nico on one side of Flora, Jason and Thalia on the other as they pushed their power into Flora who made a shield that pushed all five of their energies into the sky, but something happened. She saw something that Musa couldn’t and she along with Nico, Jason, Thalia, and Hazel all flew into the sky (Hazel and Thalia helping Nico) and the next thing Musa knew they were gone, portal closed, all five gone.

Musa, Frank, Piper, and Will have refused to believe they are dead. The last time Musa thought Thalia was dead the golden fleece brought her back, and Flora crashed her own funeral at camp. Musa knows that if she gets the chance to go back to Realix and get into the position Flora was then maybe she will see what Flora saw, why all five flew into the sky and never came back.

Blow her Musa hears some shouting, looking down she realizes that she is right over camp. Flying down, Musa heads towards The Big House, hoping that Chiron has any sort of news for her. Landing on the porch Musa is about to knock when someone opens the door. On the other side is a centaur with the bottom of a white horse and the torso of a man whose brown hair is starting to streak white. Maybe because of the situation at hand.

“Musa,” his voice his heavy and grief field.

“Chiron. I’m sorry for coming so late----”

“Do not worry about it, after all we have been expecting you.” He steps aside and waves for her to follow him in. Stepping inside Musa notices the differences, Mr. D’s leopard that used to hang on the wall is gone, in fact it barely looks like the one she grew up with and has come to know. In place of Mr. D’s animal head is an automatic portrait that the Hephaestus cabin decided should be about the adventures the camp has seen. Most of it involving Flora, her kneeling down on Olympus to her father and Zeus at seven, everyone surrounding Thalia’s tree after they got the golden fleece, the Winter Solstice party on Olympus after defeating Atlas. Looking in the far upper left corner is Flora Iris-Messaging her mom, and someone has to zoom in if they want to see the grey in her hair. Musa holding Daedalus’s laptop as she and Flora come out of Zeus’s Fist after the labyrinth got destroyed (though Musa is sure that some newer campers made that painting), the next several are of the Second Titan War in Magix in which there are many demigods fighting monsters, Selina pretending to be Clarisse, Artemis’s Huntresses coming in, Thalia, her, Grover, and Flora on Olympus near the end, finally Flora and Musa over Luke’s body after Luke used Riptide to kill himself and defeat the Lord of Time.

After that it shows the post-war celebration on Olympus, after that picture it asks if Musa wants to continue, she figures that most things will be of the following year of fighting Gaia so she decides not to. The portrait regenerates to a picture of Flora, Jason and Nico. Jason in the middle, Flora on his left and Nico on his right, all of them are smiling and are showing their Camp Half-Blood necklaces along with their SPQR tattoos that also have their fathers symbols and the years they survived. Jason has a total of twelve marks, Flora has one, and Nico has three.

Even after all these years Musa still doesn’t understand how Nico has been able to keep the camps a secret from each other until the whole Gaia thing happened. Then again Nico had been a loner, still so young and yet knowing that he was gay and fearing that people wouldn’t accept him. While Nico is technically the older between the three of them, because he had been in the Lotus Hotel for most of his life he and Flora only have a couple of months between their birthdays. (Nico being born in December and Flora in March.)

Hearing the clumping of hooves Musa turns to see Chiron behind her holding a cup of warm strawberry and apple cider. She gracefully accepts the cup from Chiron and takes a sip. “Have you heard anything?” She asks, voice quiet. She feels like she is saying a name that she shouldn’t and that saying it quietly will not give it any power. After all, names have power.

“No, my child. We have not heard anything. Grover has not heard anything, any of the gods and goddesses on Olympus have not seen or heard anything. Hades and Poseidon have not seen them in their respective domains either.”

“Except,” Musa says, voice raising a little but not much.

“Except? Except what Musa?”

“Tartarus.” Chiron’s eyes widen. “Hear me out, tomorrow I will leave and go back to Arachne’s hideout under the realm of Rome, see if she has been there. If she has maybe she knows something about where they went, if she doesn’t then maybe I can go back down to Tartarus and visit Damasen, see if knows anything. He helped Flora and I escape that horrid place. Maybe Hades can see if Bob knows something.”

Musa knows she is pleading but what else can she do? Both camps are very strict on campers leaving and ones caught sneaking out will face punishment. Even though Musa is the only grandchild of Athena on either the Greek and Roman sides she has a sinking feeling that she will be greatly punished for leaving.

Chiron tilts his head to the side, considering her idea. Her heart is pounding in her chest waiting for an answer. “Alright,” he answers reluctantly. “But, Leo and Malcolm have made a series of small video cameras. Ones that I want you take on your qu----journey.” It has gotten harder for many to say quest, especially with five powerful demigods missing and no official prophecy from Ella or Rachel no one knows what to do. This is the best Musa can come up with; her mother’s life-long enemy has stalked Musa before, if she’s back from Tartarus it is possible that she could be stalking Musa again, planning on taking on the demigod who tricked her and pretending that Arachne was a much better weaver than Athena. (No one is better than Athena!)

“You will meet with in the morning before you go, now head back to Cabin Six and get some rest. You have a long road ahead of you.”

Musa nods, putting down her cup of now cold cider that she has only drank half of. Leaving the Big House and heading towards her cabin, Musa can suddenly feel the weight of all these past weeks finally catching up with her, exhaustion settling in and she feels like she is holding up the weight of the entire magic dimension again. Only this time no one else is here to take it so she can catch a breath, and she has no idea when it will end.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Musa is the Hephaestus cabin with Malcolm and Leo. They are giving her the mini cameras that she can use for them to see as she goes back into Arachne’s lair, so they can see what she can or notice anything she doesn’t. Even when she goes down to Tartarus. “Alright, this is everything you need.” Leo says handing her the one camera Musa is going to place on herself when transforms into her enchantix.

“Thanks you two.” Musa tells one of her fellow Seven and her uncle.

“I have everything set up, in the Big House and on Olympus so the gods and goddesses can watch over this.” Musa nods. She places her bag full of ambrosia and nectar over her shoulder. Chiron is at the beach waiting for her so she can teleport to the realm of Rome; normally they would do the teleportation on Half-Blood Hill but with school starting up at Alfea, Red Fountain, and Cloud Tower they don’t want to run the risk of any of Flora and Musa’s friends catching them on top of the hill before teleporting. Sure the Mist can cover anything godly for them, but seeing Musa teleport Musa isn’t sure how they can cover that.

For a brief moment Musa thinks about going to her friends and using the Mist to temporarily wipe their memories of her and Flora so they don’t worry about them but she has chosen against it. It won’t be fair to them, especially when they come back and Musa has to remove the Mist from their minds and they are confused as to why they forgot Musa and Flora, not to mention they would have to come up with a cover story as to why they were gone from Alfea and why they are back, not that they couldn’t, it’s just that she knows that their friends will get curious as to why and would start digging into it and before they know it they could stumble into their demigod lives. Musa just can’t risk it.

Heading towards the beach with Malcolm and Leo in tow Chiron is standing off to the side to make room for Musa. Stopping in front of her life-long teacher he gently places a hand on her shoulder. “May the gods bless you on your journey Musa.”

“Thank you Chiron, thank you gods!” Musa then takes a few steps away from Chiron as he lifts his hand and uses it to teleport Musa to Rome.

Musa waves goodbye to them as she starts to disappear in the portal and leave camp.

* * *

 

“What do mean they aren’t coming back!” the entire Winx Club shouts along with the Specialists.

“I’m sorry, but Flora and Musa have had things come up with Melody and Linphea that they need to take care, especially as future guardians.” States Faragonda.

“When are they coming back?” Layla wonders.

“I have no idea. When they come back they will explain everything, but for now they are not attending Alfea. But since third years must earn their enchantix I have no doubt that they will and will be able to continue their studies when they come back.”

If they come back, Stella thinks unsure if she will ever see two of her best friends again. 

“Now, don’t worry too much as I am sure they will explain everything upon their return. You all are dismissed.

As the five Specialists and four Winx girls leave, Timmy and Tecna in the front along with Digit as they start looking up reports of any incidents on Linphea and Melody, or anything in the Harmonic Nebula.  They find nothing.

“Just because there aren’t any reports, doesn’t mean that something isn’t happening.” Brandon reminds them. “After all they could have thought it was something smaller and their realms probably want to deal with it internally before they release something and start asking for help.”

“That could be true. But who wants to attack Linphea and Melody? Someone from the realms that went evil? Someone who has a grudge against Flora and Musa?”

“The only ones who may hold grudges against them are Icy, Darcy, and Stormy and they’ve been split up. Icy got sent to Pyros while Darcy and Stormy are in the Omega Dimension.” Bloom counters.

“Maybe they’re facing someone from their lives before Alfea, or someone who has a grudge against their parents.” Stella continues.

“But who could hate them?” Layla interjects. “Flora is literally the sweetest person out there and Musa has music for everyone. And besides their parents, Musa’s parents were musicians at one point and her dad is still hard working man, while Flora’s are just simple farmers on Linphea. I don’t think anyone could hate their parents.”

“Still,” Stella continues. “We don’t have any idea what their lives were like before Alfea, if they had any bullies, or people who just didn’t like them for no reason.”

As Timmy. Tecna, and Digit continue looking into anything about Linphea and the Harmonic Nebula as the five behind them continue to figure out who could be attacking their friends homes and why, in the very back is Helia and Riven. The two Specialists are having a hard time figuring out why their girlfriends didn’t contact them, true they could be so busy that they haven’t gotten the chance, or their phones may have been destroyed. There is a third option though, one neither wants to think about.

Flora and Musa could be dead or turned into some sort of statues being held who-knows-where and it sucks because the people who were attacking their realms could not be anymore because they got what they wanted. 

To them, the statue scenario is what most likely happened. After all, wouldn’t Linphea and Melody come out and say that through a tragic loss they lost their Guardian Fairies? 

As the group continues to walk Alfea’s halls it is becoming hard not to think about what the year is going to be like, especially without Flora and Musa. They hope to hear news soon, good or bad or somewhere in between. Hopefully good.

They hope that Musa and Flora are safe and that whatever is going on they will comeback and tell them why they couldn’t tell them they weren’t comeback at the very start of the school year and the adventures they are having.

* * *

 

Musa is standing in front of a small sewer in Rome, a sewer that she entered years ago as she went to go and face her grandmother’s arch rival and the mother of all of Athena’s children's’ fear (along with Musa’s). Musa shudders at the memory of being down there with Arachne and sends a silent prayer to all the gods and goddesses, major and minor, Roman and Greek, that Arachne will not be down there this time. When she is done, Musa takes a deep breath before transforming and shrinking down. Her bag and the mini camera she has shrink with her and she places it on the strap of her enchantix shirt as she flies down the small sewer hole and follows the path she took just four years ago that led her to Arachne’s lair.

Because Musa has passed all these traps years and is fully transformed it doesn’t take her long to get back to the lair. “Can you guys hear me?” She asks speaking to the camera.

“We can hear you loud and clear!” Chatta announces. “I still can’t believe that you wouldn’t let Tune and me come with you!” 

Musa sighs thinking about the night before, when she reached her bunk in Cabin Six with Tune and Chatta on her bed, Tune was getting ready for bed while Chatta had been shaking with excitement asking if she and Tune could accompany Musa on her journey; Musa told her ‘no’ as she wanted them back at camp in case anything happens, like Flora, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, and Nico suddenly popping up at Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, or on Olympus.

Looking around the tavern Musa sees the spider-webbed portraits Arachne has made. The one from Flora’s eleventieth birthday, the day they defeated Kronos, and Clarisse had thrown her, Flora, and Tyson into the lake, with the help of fellow campers, but not before Tyson and Musa were able to get Clarisse, Malcolm, Katie, and the Stoll brothers in with them too. Flora had created an air bubble around them as Flora hadn’t learned any underwater breathing spells yet, so the bubble provided air for the non-Poseidon descendand children. One of Musa with her parents before her mom got ill from a manticore sting, another of Musa holding up the entire magic dimension before Flora took over and then it went back to Atlas, another of Musa hanging out with Mrs. O’Leary, Musa isn’t sure if it’s from the summer Flora got her, or the summer after they defeated Kronos and Mrs. O’Leary was kind of making a mess in Flora’s cabin as Flora was trying to clean, Musa found it funny while Flora didn’t. Flora then told Musa to try it for a week, Musa took it on. After the week was up Musa finally understood Flora’s frustration and Tyson took her out while Nico and Musa joked about stressing Flora out when they went to her cabin to get her they noticed she was missing. Musa went to check Rachel’s cave only to find out Flora wasn’t there, not even Flora’s usual welcome home plants didn’t decorate the place. Musa then went to Chiron as Nico Iris-messaged Alyssa, Flora’s mom, to see where she was. Chiron didn’t know and neither did Alyssa or Rhodos (Flora’s stepfather). 

From that moment one every chance a camper got they were looking for Flora, along with the Hunters of Artemis. Flora’s parents worried but Musa told them not to worry too much and thta they will find her. For a moment Musa had thought that Poseidon may have lost one of his greatest items and asked Flora to search for it, after all she did it with Zeus’s bolt and Hades’s keys. Once Poseidon found out he sent out all of his sea warriors to look for her, no such luck. It also didn’t help that Poseidon had to call off the search because Olympus was closing and Zeus didn’t want the gods and goddesses interacting with the demigods.

As she continues to look around, Musa notices that there are some new weaved pictures. One of her and talking to Riven when the witches tried to take over Magix, from this past year’s end of the year dance when she was helping Riven dance. One from when she got her Charmix. Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest Musa wonders if Arachne is here now, which wouldn’t help since Musa is flying and Arachne can capture her in her spider webbing and hold her prisoner, maybe even allow her little spider children to feast on the music fairy.

“Do you guys see anything?” Musa wonders.

“Negatory,” Leo claims over the mic.

Musa then flies over and stands on the ground that is over the entrance to Tartarus. “Well, then it looks like I’m going down. Musa flies up before flying down into the dark abyss. She tries to fly against the wind that Tartarus is creating but it is no use and she ends up deforming and is back in her regular clothes, screaming as she falls.

“Musa, is everything alright?” Malcolm shouts with worry.

“Not exactly,” she says catching the camera in her hand then placing it on her ear as it transforms into a one-ear headset. “The winds of Tartarus are making it hard for me to stay in my fairy form, and I don’t know any spells that will exactly make this a safe landing.”

The last she was falling into Tartarus, Flora was with her and used her nature magic to make a giant vine come up and bring them to the very bottom of the abyss, the problem was, the closer they got the harder it was for Flora to keep control and they had to fall the last remaining five feet which was a hard landing, now falling into Tartarus by who knows how many feet, this landing is going to hurt more.


	3. Chapter 3

The ground is cold, very, very cold. Slowly opening her eyes Musa sees that she is in Tartarus, not that she is ever going to be able to forget this place. Even four years after her first visit here----and what she hoped would be her last----she still has nightmares every now and again about this place. The worst part is that because of her life as a demigod she has to lie to her friends and say something else until she can get Flora alone. Musa knows that she should be over it, but everytime she dreams about being in Tartarus Gaia either wins the war or something happens and all of the monsters get unleashed into the entire magic dimension while all of the demigods are thrown down here, the gods and goddesses are made into slaves and the most useful demigods are left up above, some of the fairy, witch, and wizard ones have their magic corrupted and they think that what they are doing is good, and Flora and Jason, the two main leaders of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, are held prisoner as their energy and powers are sucked from them as a way of tormenting their father’s and Hera.

“Hello, Musa.” A monsterous and feminine voice says off in the distance. Musa’s eyes widen as she recognizes the voice, a voice she hasn’t heard in years, one that still haunts her and one she never wants to hear again. “Did you like the pictures?” Musa is too frozen in fear to speak. “I have been thinking about showing them to your little fairy and hero friends.”

Musa clenches her fists. “You. . . . you wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I? What would they say? That you and Flora are liars? That you two are nothing but soldiers for the gods and have more interest in protecting them, their camps, their existence a secret and not the magic dimension? And let’s not forget the boyfriends! Feeling so betrayed by their girlfriends secrets that they break your hearts? Or will you use the Mist on all of them to make them forget that they have ever even seen anything remotely related to the gods? You know, I have been thinking on allowing my children to eat your friends and climb all over you, your throat becoming webbed and your shouts muted as you watch your friends die.”

“That’s enough!” Musa kneels down and slams her hand on the ground causing sonic waves to attack Arachne. Musa can hear her screams before they stop. Good. Arachne probably disintegrated and Musa hopes that she never has to deal with her again. 

Musa notices her bag is only a feet from her. She digs through it and finds her cap of invisibility and puts it on. She doesn’t want to be seen because it is probable that a lot of enemies she and Flora have made are still down here, and if they see Musa that means they will be out for blood and Musa needs to save all the energy she has so she can find Hazel, Flora, Nico, Jason, and Thalia and help defeat Ouranos once and for all.

Musa then looks for the mini camera only to discover that it’s broken, great. Now she has no way of communicating back to anyone at the camps or Olympus until she comes across the burning trash can and can send a message. Great. As she starts walking Musa thinks about her friends at Alfea and Red Fountain and hope that whatever adventure they are having they are handling it well without her and Flora, and that they won’t be mad when she and Flora get back.

If, a voice whispers in the back of her mind. This quest to defeat Ouranos is most likely their greatest trial yet, and if they don’t defeat him everything gets destroyed, if they do there is no guarantee that she and Flora will both make it out, there is no guarantee that even one of them will make it out. If they both manage to escape who knows how long it will be until they have to choose between their lives as demigods and their regular lives as fairies? If only one of them survives what will happen? Musa can picture Flora stricken with survivors guilt that she leaves Alfea and Camp Half-Blood, maybe she’ll go back home and try to forget everything that happened. Maybe she’ll even leave the entire magic dimension. Who knows. If Musa is the one that survives she isn’t sure what she’ll do. Staying at either camps have their disadvantages, as does the entire magic dimension as she and Flora have gone to a lot of realms for their quests over the years. Maybe she’ll take up Athena’s offer and become the next Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy as Athena told her a few years, just before she started Alfea that she is thinking about retiring and wants Musa to take her place. At just fourteen Musa wanted to accept so badly, but also knew that she had a life to live before she made her decision. Then Riven, and the Winx happened and now Musa is unsure if she wants to take her grandmother’s place. She also knows that acting in grief is no way to cope, but will Musa ever cope if she lost her best friend who has become a sister to her?

Shaking the thoughts from her head Musa starts walking towards Damasen’s swamp home, being the anti-Ares and most peaceful giant and an ally of the past, Musa can only hope that Damasen survived the fight against his father and has some information for her about how to defeat Ouranos and to find out if Flora, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, and Nico are still alive and if there is a way to get them back.

* * *

 

“You lost contact with her!” Tune shouts. She knows that this isn’t proper etiquette, but her bonded fairy is all alone in the imprisonment of the enemies of the gods and their children the only things that can help her are her fairy magic and her cap of invisibility. “Is there anyway to contact her?”   


Malcolm shakes his head. “The only way for Musa to get through Tartarus is by herself, her magic, and her wits. She did it once, with Flora with her. Now we will have to see how she does on her own.”

* * *

 

While invisible Musa transformed into her enchantix, her wings helping her get through Tartarus a lot faster than if she continued on foot. She passes by everything and every monster unnoticed, thank the gods but it doesn’t help when she comes across something. It’s almost like she is outside again, back in Magix, but that is impossible. She’s in Tartarus.

Above her she sees her the Winx transformed trying to fight off some Greek monsters, Manticore,  Minotaur, the three Gorgons. The Specialists are in their ship trying to fight Typhon, Tartarus the Primordial god of the abyss.

Hearing a grunt Musa sees Riven getting thrown on to his back by Kampe and Scythian Dracanae. “Riven!” She shouts going over to him and falling to her knees to check to see if he is all right.

“Get away from me Musa!” He says, pushing away her hands.

“Riven, wha-why?”

“You lied! You kept your demigod life a secret. From me, from our friends. How could you? Now, the sky is waking and all of us are most likely going to die.” Riven brings out his Phantoblade and Bola and sets to work to try and defeat Kampe and Scythian Dracanae. 

He is a few feet away from her when he stops and calls her name. Musa looks up at him, indicating that she wants to hear what he has to say. “If we survive this, don’t bother contacting me or the others again. If we have a life after this, don’t bother trying to contact me in that life either.”

“Riven,” Musa quietly calls out before she feels something crawling on her and looks down to see Arachne’s children crawling on her, surrounding her as she sits on her knees. “Riven, please help.”

“They’re just spiders Musa, get over it.”

The scene changes and Musa is back in Tartarus, behind golden walls. Beside her are some of her fellow demigods, Lucy, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Katie, the Stoll brothers, Pollux, Dakota, Drew, Lelia. Looking up Musa sees the edge of the Underworld entrance to Tartarus, on it is Flora, Riptide in her hand transformed into a trident instead of a sword. The very light pink-white color of her enchantix dress is grey, the dark pink is black, the blue, green, and pink stripes are red, black and dark grey. Her blue and pink crown has turned black and red and more sharp, Her wings have turned into that of a Fury’s wings. Her shoes are are black and have thorns sticking out of them.

“Why didn’t you save me? I thought we were best friends, sisters. Yet, you couldn’t save me, couldn’t save the gods. Now Ouranos is awake and has destroyed the entire magic dimension.”

“I did try Flo, I went to Tartarus to. . . .”

“To what? Find a way? Hate to break it to you, but after you went to Tartarus Ouranos corrupted Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Nico, and me. He corrupted us and we awoke him, all because you went to Tartarus instead of staying up above and defending any mortal. By the way, here are some friends of yours.”

Musa sees several bodies being thrown down next to her, when they all land with very loud and hard thuds Musa recognizes who they are. Bloom, Stella, Layla, Tecna, Riven, Helia, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy.

“Now you get all of eternity to tell them everything that has happened in your life as a demigod and how you failed because you thought going to Tartarus was a good idea. You get eternity to beg for their forgiveness for the life you had to keep hidden.”

The ground shakes and suddenly all five children of the Big Three are there, in their camps clothes, hands shackled to the sides as they stay unconscious. “Now,” a booming monstrous deep voice exclaims. “You will get to see as the gods and goddesses are put in as slaves, doing as I say unless they want any of these five hurt, murdered, or worse.”

Suddenly the ground rumbles again and an old familiar voice says “In your dreams!” A familiar twenty-feet tall, iron-rust hair giant steps in and shakes the walls and before Musa knows it everything around her disappears and she is back in Tartarus, near Damasen’s swamp home. “You can your hat off now, Musa.” The giant says.

Musa does so, deforming as soon as she does. “Damasen, thank you.”

“No need to thank me, now let’s go inside.”

Inside his home, Musa takes a mug full of food, it looks much better than when she first met him. “What was that?” She finally asks as she warms up near the fire.

“That was Tartarus showing you your greatest fears.”

“But the last time I was here, my fears were different. Why. . . .”

“You are different now, grown up. Changed. Your fears are different and have changed. But if I may ask, why are you back here?”

“The sky itself is waking and he has taken Flora, Jason, Nico, Hazel, and Thalia captive. I mean, most people are saying they’re dead but a lot of us also don’t believe it and we want to know if there is a way into tracking them, finding where he may be keeping them and a way to defeat him.”

“It is hard to tell where he may be keeping them. One way to find out is go back to the place where he first took them, or you can go to the man who is holding up the sky.”

“Atlas.”

Damasen nods. The last time Musa saw Atlas, she was nine and she, Thalia, and Flora had just found Nico and Bianca at a school like Red Fountain that takes in both boys and girls who don’t hold any magic abilities. Musa got into a fight with Dr. Thorn and went over a cliff, just to end up back on Melody, holding up the entire magic dimension. She shudders at the memory.

“Musa, I believe it is time that you leave back for you home. Being here may start to affect you in a negative way as it did Flora years ago.”

Musa remembers. They tried to hid in the Death Mist to get them through Tartarus but Akhlys betrayed them and tried to kill them. Flora used her demigod power over water and wielded it back at her, during it Musa saw Flora’s Winx form and it went from pink to black and grey, nearly turning her into a dark fairy. That was until Flora looked back and saw the terror on Musa did her friend snap back to her senses. Musa recalls Damasen claiming how some nature fairies have come down to Tartarus, demigods and non-demigods alike, and it corrupted them and turned them evil.  If Flora had been in Tartarus back then, Musa isn’t so sure her friend wouldn’t’ve become a dark fairy post war with Gaia.

Musa is just glad that they got her out in time.

“How do you suppose I get home, I mean if the Doors of Death are closed, and I have no doubt that my wings will not be able to handle flying up and out of here.”

“Ever since I defeated my father, I have been working with the gods and goddesses. Any fire I start can be used to send anything back to one of the camps or to Olympus. I suggest you transform and use your fairy dust so that when I send a praise to one of them, you will be able to go with it.”

She has very little energy left, but what else can she do? She’s terrified of what will happen if she stays the night to recharge. Even if it’s still the same day she came down. One thing Musa hates about monstrous places is that no one can tell time. Before she transforms Musa hugs Damasen.

“I’m glad you survived fighting your dad.”

“I am too,” he returns the embrace.

Musa transforms and grabs her bag and cap before turning small. Damasen then takes some of his food and gives it to Athena and the fire grows bright that Musa has to cover her eyes and when she opens them she is back on Olympus, in the throne room.

“Musa!” The music fairy sees to small people coming towards, Tune and Chatta. “Are you alright?” Tune asks, worry evident in her voice.

“Hey, guys.” Musa replies as she smiles weakly and she feels the exhaustion settle and she finally passes out, barely hearing someone calling out for help before she lets sleep take her.


	4. Chapter 4

In Black Mud Swamp, the Winx and the Specialists are just trying to focus on their studies. It’s not helping that all they can think about is Flora and Musa and if they are alright or not. There has been no news on them since Faragonda told them they wouldn’t be coming back two weeks ago. Nothing about how their realms are.

Helia is looking at the trees and plants trying to figure out if there is a way for him to contact Flora through them while Riven leans against a tree, doing everything he can to try and not think about what Musa may be going through, who she may be fighting.

“Hey, guys.” Brandon calls out looking up at the sky.

“What is Brandon?” Helia wonders. The Brunette points up.

“Is that a pegasus? Aren’t those extinct?” Layla inquires.

“They should be, and the probability of finding one is at .5%.” Tecna and Timmy claim in unison.

“Hold on, what is that?” Sky says as they all see some dark clouds come together and form a horse to help the black pegasus in the sky.

“This has to be the witches.” Stella says.

“Darcy as the pegasus and Stormy making the cloud one,” Riven states. “We should follow them.”

Especially since the year before, Stormy had a vengeance against Musa. Who knows what those to witches are doing. The girls transform as the guys ready their weapons, ready for a fight that the witches may tell them what is happening with Flora and Musa.

I’m coming for you Flora/Musa, Riven and Helia think, ready to help their girlfriends, make sure they’re alright, before they face off against the witches for (hopefully) the final time.

As they chase the horses Bloom looks down and realizes that they are nearing a camp. There were stables, a climbing wall with lava, and cabins that appear to be making the omega symbol. The girls fly down to the tree that is the closest to the entrance of the camp, just as one of the horses goes to the stalls and the other disappears into the sky.

“What is this place?” Riven wonders as he sees people as young as elementary school and as old as them, maybe older, in armour and training with swords, bows and arrows, and other weapons.

“It looks like a summer camp.” Amore says.

“Hi!” A girl approaches them, she has curly red hair, jean shorts that have all sorts of doodles and designs on them and an orange T-shirt that reads Camp Half-Blood with a picture of a pegasus surrounded by hand made drawings. “How can I help you?”

“Can you tell us what kind of camp this is, since people are training in armour?” Sky inquires.

The looks them over once more before telling them to stay there and she will be right back with the camp activity director and darts off towards a big blue farmhouse.

* * *

 

“Chiron!” Rachel says as she bursts through the front door of the Big House.

“Rachel, what is it? Did you have a prophecy?”

Rachel shakes her head. “Flora and Musa’s friends from Alfea and Red Fountain are here, near Thalia’s tree and. . . . and. . .”

“And what, my dear?”

“They can see through the Mist. They’ve seen some of the campers in their armour training.”

Chiron thinks for a moment before thanking Rachel and telling her that he will deal with it and that she is free to accompany him if she so wishes. The two make their way back to the group of nine. As they approach Rachel can see their eyes widen as they see Chiron.

“Hello, my name is Chiron, how can I help you?”

“We were following some horse that came here, and now we want to know what kind of place this is?” Bloom states. Rachel can nearly call them all by their names because of the pictures Flora and Musa have.

“First, I need to see if you all can step into the camp.” Chiron and Rachel step aside as they watch each and every one of them come into camp, the magic barrier that stops mortals from coming not stopping any of them. “Very well, welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”

“Half-Blood? What’s that?” Timmy wonders when Amore, Lockette, Piff, and Digit go up to Chiron.

“Chiron,” the four exclaim, happy to see him.

“Hello you four, now to answer your question: a half-blood is someone who is half-god.”

“Half-god?” Riven raises an eyebrow skeptically.

“Yes,” Chiron nods. “As in the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses such as Ares, Athena, Apollo, Bacchus, all of them with a few exceptions such as Hera who only has children with her husband and Hestia who is a virgin goddess, in which their cabins are honorary.”

“Aren’t the goddesses Athena and Artemis virgin goddesses too?” Tecna counters.

“Yes, but Athena has children that come out of her head as she did her father. Her cabin is Cabin Six, and Artemis has a group of demigod young ladies that pledge to remain a maiden in return for immortality until they die in battle. They come here from time to time so we have a cabin ready, Tecna.”

“How did you know my name?”

Rachel looks at Chiron before answering. “Flora and Musa told us about you and their adventures at Alfea.”

“Flora and Musa are. . . . demigods. . . .” Helia says.

“Not just any,” Rachel smiles brightly. “Flora is the daughter of Poseidon and Musa is the only grandchild of Athena.”

“Daughter of Poseidon and. . . . you said Musa is the only grandchild of Athena, why is that?” Brandon questions.

“Athena’s children only come to Camp Half-Blood because the Romans viewed didn’t think she should have kids so she didn’t when she became Minerva, even now her Roman form doesn’t have any children. As for being the only grandchild, it’s mostly the Roman demigods that survive long enough to have families whereas the Greeks often die before they can even start their lives, having to fight off many monsters in their daily lives outside of camp. The fact that her demigod parent survived long enough to have Musa is a miracle within itself.”

“You said they had to fight monsters constantly, do they leave the children of Poseidon alone?” Helia asks.

“They do not.” Chiron says grimly. “In fact children of Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades tend to get the most monsters sent after them since they are children of the Big Three, it has even gotten worse since the brothers took to have an oath where they swore on the River Styx that they would not have anymore demigod children. Flora, Thalia, and Jason have had hard lives when leaving the camps and many monsters going after them.”

“Are Thalia and Jason the children of Zeus and Hades?” Bloom wonders.

“That’s half correct.” Rachel says as they travel through the camp. “Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and older sister of Jason while Jason is the son of Jupiter, Zeus’s Roman form. Hades has a son name Nico and Pluto has a daughter named Hazel, but they were born before the oath so the River Styx doesn’t go after them too bad.”

“Does Flora have a Roman demigod brother or sister?” Helia asks.

“Nope, Flora is the only demigod child of the Sea God. Greek and Roman wise.”

As they pass the cabins they see that the second cabin on the second cabin on the right has some plants surrounding it, which means that the cabin is Flora’s, Demeter’s, or there is someone else who loves plants. But whoever it belongs to, they need to remove the plants or use magic on the *qnes surrounding the cabin as they are starting to wilt.

“These are the twenty cabins we have. One belongs to Zeus, two Hera, three Poseidon, four Demeter, five Ares, six Athena, seven Apollo, eight Artemis, nine Hephaestus, ten Aphrodite, eleven Hermes, twelve Dionysus, thirteen Hades, fourteen Iris, fifteen Hypnos, sixteen Nemesis,  seventeen Nike, eighteen Hebe, nineteen Tyche’s, and twenty Hecate.”

“So, how are demigods claimed?” Layla asks curiously.

“It depends. If you are Greek you will get a hologram above your head that has something to do with your godly parent, or in some cases, like Silena Beauregard and Piper McLean, you may get a makeover. That is what is known as a blessing.” Digit explains. “As for the Roman demigods, you could be a legacy meaning that one or both of your parents or an ancestor has already been claimed by the Roman god or goddess. If you’re an actual child they may come and visit you, or Lupa, my Roman counterpart, may know and will let the Praetor’s know so that you do not go unclaimed. Most of the Roman gods and goddesses claim their children by age twelve, sometimes they are older.”

“How do you know so much about this Digit?” Tecna asks her bonded pixie.

“Every pixie knows about Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, sometimes we come and visit too. The most often we visit are during the fall and spring seasons happen unless something occurs and we are told not to. Like when The Second Olympian War happened and Kronos was trying to take over. Or when Gaia was awaking and the two camps nearly went to war and almost destroyed one another.” Claimed Amore. “Of course the six of us never really got a chance to visit as we were asked to guard our home while Ninfea brought some here.”

“As much as I would love to have this continue it seems that we are needed on Olympus. You nine can come along.” Chiron says as he receives a message from the air, that magic surrounding it looks like fairy or pixie magic.

Rachel looks at Chiron and sees the grim look on his face. She wants to ask what the note says but she already has a sinking feeling who it mentions. Musa must’ve made it out of Tartarus and is on Olympus, Rachel hopes that Hermes and Apollo are helping her the best she can. Chiron turns to look at her, asking her the question silently: Does Rachel want to go?

The curly-hair redhead shakes her head. She does want to see Musa but she has a job here, in case any children of the Big Three pop up, it’s not she doesn’t trust the other campers, but Rachel can see the future and she will know if they are real or not. Plus she doesn’t exactly trust the Stoll brothers with filling their heads with fake memories if they happen to have amnesia.

“Alright.” Chiron’s voice is gentle. He turns to look at the group of nine plus the four pixies. “And you all?”

Silently they all nod that they are going to go to Olympus. They all close their eyes as Chiron uses some magic to transport them to Olympus.


	5. Chapter 5

On Olympus Chiron, Winx, Specialists, and Pixies appear in a large room. There are twelve thrones that form a U. In the center of the room are two young men, one is fair skin, curly blond-hair, grey eyes, wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. The other has curly black-hair, pointy ears, a cheerful elf face, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing jeans, combat boots, white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, a black vest, and a tool belt around his waist. They are around a TV as they look over some sort of video.

“Leo, Malcolm.” Chiron calls out. The two look up at him, pausing the video.

“Chiron,” the blond says. “What are you doing here, and who are they?”

“Malcolm, meet Flora and Musa’s friends from Alfea and Red Fountain----”

“GUYS!” A little voice exclaims, Chatta and Tune entering the throne room.

“Chatta, Tune,” Amore says as the six pixies come together and join hands and spin around like a group hug.

“I take it that you guys must be here for Musa,” Leo says as soon as the pixies stop spinning.

“Musa’s here?” says Riven.

Leo nods as Malcolm replies. “Right in the infirmary, Apollo and Hermes are medicating her.”

“Why are they medicating her?” Riven can feel his heart start to beat rapidly against his rib cage, squeezing at the same time.

Leo, Malcolm, Chiron, Tune and Chatta all look at each other before Leo tells them, “As a way to finding the children of the Big Three, Musa went into Tartarus. She went to see Damasen, a giant son of Gaia and Tartarus who is Ares’s opposite and the most peaceful of the giants. He helped us in the Second Giant War and Musa thought he may have known something.”

“Where is Musa now, can we go see her?” Riven wonders worriedly.

“She is in the medical wing, but I can take you.” A woman says from behind them. They all turn to see a woman with black hair and storming grey eyes, the intensity in her grey eyes match the ones in Musa’s dark blue ones when she sets her mind on something and is determined to see it though. “I am Athena, if you must know.” She says before anyone can ask who she is.

“Not to be rude, Athena, but I can take them.” Tune replies to the goddess.

Athena appears to relax after this. Even for an immortal goddess, she looks tired bags under her eyes and her eyes look as if she has cried so much that she can’t anymore. “Thank you, Tune.” The goddess smiles before she goes to her a throne and leans against it, whatever has happened to make Athena, who still looks so young, look as if she has been keeping it together until she can’t anymore, can’t be good.

Tune then takes the others (except for Chiron who is staying to reassure Athena) and leads them out of the throne room and across Olympus until they come upon a small building that looks like a hospital. It looks like it’s two stories, but when they enter there are more floors than the outside makes it look. “Right this way,” Chatta says next to Tune. They stay on the main floor and come across two doors. “Please be very quiet as to not to disturb the doctors.

Passing through the doors, there is a slim fairy with long blue hair laying on a table. Riven can feel his heart almost stop as he sees her lying there and two people, one with with blond-hair and blue eyes, and fairly tan skin. The other also has blue eyes but his hair keep changing from salt-and-pepper and curly black before landing on the curly black and staying that way.

“Musa,” Riven calls out, voice shaking.

“AHHHH!” Musa screams as she stays unconscious and moves a little.

“Piff,” Layla talks to her bonded pixie. “Can you see if you can calm Musa from her nightmare?”

Piff nods before going over to Musa and landing on her head, curling up and trying to use her magic to calm Musa. It doesn’t work as Piff wakes up nearly five seconds later, squeaks, and flies far away, terrified of what she has seen.

“Aye, the terrors of Tartarus are hard to overcome, and no sweet sleeping spell can help her.” The curly black-hair man says. “Nice try though.”

“WOOF!” Suddenly a huge black dog with red eyes is at Musa’s side. The boys all ready their weapons, but not before Brandon tried to pet the dog only for the dog to bark.

“Sorry,” the blond apologizes. “This is Mrs. O’Leary, she’s Flora’s pet hellhound and is very overprotective over Flora and Musa. She’s normally friendly but with Flora missing she is being very overprotective of Musa.”

“Who are you?” Helia asks.

“Oh, pardon. I am Apollo, the most divine of the gods.”  The blond says. “And this is Hermes.”

“Yes, hello.” Hermes greets. “And we already know who you are, Bloom, Layla, Tecna, Stella, Riven, Helia, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy. After the girls’s first year at Alfea they talked a lot about their new friends. Even This summer before. . . .”

The two gods look down, as if the disappearance of Flora and the others are hitting them hard.

“Excuse me,” Layla says snapping the two gods out of their thoughts. “But when and how did Flora and the other disappear and why did Musa go to Tartarus?”

Apollo and Hermes look at each other before Apollo answers. “Those are questions Musa should answer for you. For now, we should all try to get some sleep.”

Riven goes over and rests his hand over Musa’s. “You can stay here with her, if you wish.” Hermes states, “for those of you who do not wish to sleep here, come with us.” Riven can hear the footsteps of his friends leaving, one by one. Feeling a hand on his shoulder Riven turns to see Helia.

“She is going to be alright, Riven.”

“Musa went into Tartarus, which in mythology is the worst place for people and monsters to go. And how are you so calm? Flora is missing and presumed dead.”

“I can still feel Flora, she isn’t dead. If she were. . . .” Helia doesn’t finish, that Riven needs him to. If their positions were reversed he isn’t sure what he would do if he lost Musa or if she was presumed dead. “She’ll be fine, and when she is awake she can tell us what she knows.”

Riven only nods no longer finding the words to say. As Helia’s footsteps fade Riven squeezes Musa’s hand and lets the tears that have been forming in his eyes to fall. “You’re going to be alright, Musa.” He says. “You’ll come back. I know it may be a shock when you see all of us, but I promise that none of us are mad. I’m not mad. I just need you to come back.” 

Grabbing a chair Riven sits at her side, holding her hand and laying his head down.

* * *

 

Up in the sky there are cages like the ones in Shadowhaunt. In five of the cages are the missing demigods. All of them weak and in their civilian clothes, all except Flora. Flora is in her enchantix, lying on her back with a soft green glow around her. The others don’t know if it’s because there is no nature and she is just preserving her magic energy, or if it’s from her father and waiting until enough water comes along and she can use that to grow some plants so she can have both, or if both of her powers are just saving themselves for when Flora will need them most.

Flora groans and the others get up to see what is happening. Jason is in the cell next to her, while Hazel, Nico, and Thalia are in the cells across from them. “Guys,” Flora’s soft voice is weak. “I have enough energy to get two of us out of here. Two and only two and we need to decide who will go.”

“You should be one of the two that go Flora, being in nature and in the sea will help you.” Nico says, wanting his cousin to get better and not weaker.

“No.” Flora groans. “I should stay, if I get enough energy to get two of the remaining three out I should be here to get them out. Thalia, you should go. You can tell Artemis and the hunters what happened and where we are.”

“Alright Flo, I’ll go.” Thalia knows that Flora can be stubborn when she wants to be (kind of like her dad, Poseidon) but can also see that Flora won’t be able to make the flight back down and will have to be in the ocean, maybe in Poseidon’s place recovering for who knows how long. “Hazel, you should come with me.”

“What? Why?” The daughter of Pluto questions. 

“The boys can give updates when we make it back down to one of the camps or Olympus. Because of the sky if I try to send a message to any of them Ouranos may detect it and can do whatever to it, but if you send a message to Nico----”

“Then Ouranos has a very high chance of not detecting it and we can communicate with them!” Hazel smiles excitedly. “Alright Flo, let Thalia and I go.”

Flora focuses her energy and aims at the bars of her two cousins cells. Green magic deteriorates the bars, Thalia’s cell was the closest so Flora didn’t have much of an issue, whereas Hazel’s was a more across from Jason and Flora needs more concentration so she doesn’t let Nico go, or miss aim and Thalia is the only free, or she hurts Hazel. Once Hazel is free she and Thalia promise to come back for them with help from the camps and the gods. 

Hazel and Thalia transform. Hazel has a white halter top and skirt, with light blue mini diamonds on them. She has white knee-high heeled boots with light blue outlines. Her wings are red and look like rubies. Her hair remains in its usual curls and she has a light blue headband that has three mini rubies on the right side.

Thalia’s hair remains the same, even with Artemis’s silver tiara of her lieutenant, an electric blue dress and ankle boots. A black necklace is around her neck that leads into her dress and wraps around the top, goes around her middle like and finally ends in the lining of her dress. A small yellow lightning bolt hangs off her necklace. She has black fishnet gloves that stop at her wrists. Her wings are a very light blue shaped like jagged tree leaves that they are hard to see. 

“Come on Hazel, let’s go. Don’t worry guys, we will contact you soon, and please Flora. Hang on a little longer we will get you out of here as soon as we can.”

With that the daughters of the eldest and youngest men in the Big Three leave the cells and start heading for an exist. They would try to save their brothers and cousin if they hadn’t been kidnapped and Ouranos used their energy to try and wake him and they used the rest of it trying to reverse it only to see a weak spot in his waking and all of them went in to make sure he would not wake.

Flora groans in pain, concerning her cousins, but just fuels Thalia and Hazel into running quicker until they come across an exit and leave the skies, heading back to a place they are familiar with, with friends and allies they are familiar with and when they return they will take down Ouranos and keep him asleep as Flora, Jason, Hazel, Musa, Piper, Frank, and Leo did with Gaia just a few years ago.

* * *

 

Back on Olympus, Apollo and Hermes bring the Winx and Specialists back to the throne room as a makeshift place for them to sleep, the pixies went with Chiron back to CHB. Chatta felt like something big is going to happen their soon and wanted to be there when it happened, the others wanted sleep but not on a cold floor. Hermes and Apollo stayed with them, all of them are in very comfortable sleeping bags and blankets and pillows, all are sleeping except Helia.

His mind going a million miles a minute. One being that Flora is a demigod and was forced into keeping a part of her life a secret. The second is that Flora is not just any sort of demigod, but the daughter of Poseidon. (Does that technically make her princess of all the seas? Not a full successor, but a possible one. If Poseidon ever offers Flora the chance to rule all of the seas in all of the realms, will she take it?) The third being that Flora is missing, possibly even dead (he can still feel her though. If he takes a deep breath and just concentrates on her he can feel her almost next to him) and no one knows if she will ever be seen again. 

Getting up and leaving his sleeping bag, Helia steps away from the throne his bag is placed in front of. He is only a few feet away from the throne when in the center of the throne room sits a young woman. Her eyes are yellow flames that can make one feel as if they are at home, her hair is the same honey-brown as Flora’s, no blond highlights anywhere to be seen. She is wearing brown robes and a brown scarf on top of her head.

“Hello, Helia.” Her voice is soft and warm, almost like Flora’s. He wants to ask how she knows who he is but he knows the answer: Flora and Musa have talked about him and their friends to their demigod friends. “Come, sit. I am tending to the heart, also I make it a point to know who all my nieces and nephews are talking to, much less who they have a romantic interest in.”

“You’re Hestia,” he claims.

She nods. “Goddess of Home and Hearth.” She starts pushing the coals around in the fire. “I only appear to those who have found and made a new home, or in times of great distress and people need to remember that home is always there for them. Your heart has made a home in my niece, Flora.”

It’s not a question, Helia knows, it’s a fact. Ever since he met Flora at Red Fountain’s opening ceremony and she commented how the sky and the dove of his drawing has become one. He has never met anyone who has taken such detail into art before. Sure, some of his friends from art school could have, but someone who is going to a prestigious fairy school who got his art is not what he was expecting.

“You’re worried about her.” The goddess snaps Helia out of his thoughts. “We all are. Flora is the most unique out of the five. She is a leader, she is a greek demigod, yet she can almost act as a Roman as well. She is also the only one without a Roman demigod sibling. Go on, you need to get some sleep.”

Before Helia knows it, his eyes are closing and sleeping is taking over.

* * *

 

“Helia,” Helia looks around and sees that he is in a forest. Part of it, the one in front of him, is yellow and in the yellow in a fairy. She is wearing a dark fuschia dress with light pink under it, it has light pink, blue, and green trimming. She has cyan blue strappy barefoot sandals, above the the elbow pink gloves, two mini buns on the sides of her head, a cyan tiara that also has some pink, and her wings are like a butterfly’s with a pink outlining with dark green and light green coloring, and purple pear-shaped decorations.

“Flower.” He says in shock after he stares at her for a moment. She flies over to him, placing a hand on his cheek, he places a hand over hers giving it a light squeeze. “Flower, where are you?”

Sadness comes across her face, opening her eyes her striking green eyes are dull and full of sadness. Helia longs to bring back the love and happiness back to them, when he finds her he will do it.

“I love you.” Is all she says.

Helia feels his heart skip a beat. He and Flora have yet to actually say those words to one another, mainly because they only got together at the end of the school year last year, and while they had been pining for each even longer, neither really overcame their shyness and didn’t admit anything until they were at Pixie Village healing the Tree of Life, which is a flower in the village. Helia is sure if it hadn’t been for Chatta, he or Flora may not have confessed. He isn’t sure if they would have even said goodbye when they got to Darkar’s lair if they hadn’t confessed.

“I miss you.” He finally tells her bringing his other hand to cup her face, she brings her other hand over his and gives his hand a light squeeze.

“I miss you too.” She nuzzles into his hand. Suddenly, the yellow behind Flora changes. It’s becoming a dark grey with black-grey storm clouds, strong winds. “I have to go.” She doesn’t even look at him as the words leave her mouth. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Helia tries to wipe them away but fails when she pulls away. “He’s coming.”

“Who is?”

She turns and looks at him, the tears streaming down her face. A huge gust of wind comes and takes Flora, Helia tries reaching for her hands but the winds pull Flora further away so they can’t contect. She turns around, her back facing him, she looks over her shoulder. “Remember, I love you.” With that the winds lift Flora high and high until she disappears into the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I want Nico and Flora to be the same age or have Nico be a year younger than her. Also, does anyone else picture teen Nico as Zuko from ATLA in the later seasons with his only without the burn mark surrounding his eye?
> 
> P.S. Did I get past and present tenses right? I have trouble with that sometimes and I am trying to work on it.


End file.
